Certain vehicle types such as SUV's and trucks are designed to be used on-road and off-road. In driving such vehicles off-road, muddy conditions may make traction difficult. In addition, the accumulation of mud in the tire tread may over time degrade the traction capability of the tire tread. It is, accordingly, desired that tires for off-road use maintain satisfactory performance under the myriad conditions encountered off-road, including mud.